Camp Lyoko
by MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Leo finds a supercomputer and turns it on. Was XANA ever really dead? NOTICE RATING IS T DUE TO FUTURE VIOLENCE AND MENTIONS OF "FUN TIMES" NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

_ "Piper! Drew! The two of you can put Gaea to sleep for a while!" shouted Percy. The two started to chant mesmerizing sentences in Ancient Greek that had Gaea's eyelids droop lower and lower, until they heard and earthquake of a snore. _

_ "Percy," started Piper. "The most she can stay asleep is about three months."_

_ "That's enough for now," he replied._

**Leo**

It's been two days since Gaea was put back to sleep. It sounds like she's a puppy put to sleep in the pound, which brings sad thoughts to my head, but whatever. Ah! Stupid ADHD! Anyways, I was walking to Bunker 9 to finish the updated blueprints to the Argo II as well as install the new fingerprint entry system for the non-fire user (everyone except me.)

When I walked in the bunker, I tripped over the finger scanner wires. I quickly reassembled them and walked away whistling. On the table, I saw a blue photo album that said To: Leo, Uncle Benny. He's my mother's brother. Throughout the photo album were pictures of my mother from the time she was a baby until she was with me and I was about three years old.

To be honest, I teared up a bit. It the closest I felt to my mom in years. My body starts to heat up whenever I'm emotional (one of the reasons I never cried or showed fear) and the wall I was leaning against gave way. Now that I think back to it, I think it was made of the same technology as the entrance to Bunker 9.

I hit my head on the floor when the wall opened up behind me. Inside, I saw a kick ass supercomputer unit. No, I don't mean that shitty rectangular piece of crap that's associated with Dell Desktops, I mean this thing will take up all of Cabin 1 by its hugeness and is also the equivalent to Hephaestus Heaven!

As I approached the unit, a little handle popped out with an arrow pointing up labeled ON.

"I wonder how to turn this baby on?" I sarcastically asked myself as I yanked the handle upwards. I saw a square of light turn on above me, and a ladder drop down. I decided to climb it and see where it led. I soon found the screens to the big-ass baby, with the screen turned on. I looked at it and saw that a email/note had been written on it.

-Hello, my name is X.A.N.A. Three months ago, I was "destroyed" or "killed". Really, I was weakened so much that I had to sleep. Your power-up of this computer caused me to wake up and regain power. Thank you for doing so, and I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to destroy your world. Goodbye.

Great, I just woke up the computer version of Gaea. Now I might have run out of that place screaming, or I might not have. Let's just say that the next person I saw said, "Leo! Chill!"

**Jeremie**

It was science class when I heard my laptop beep. It wasn't a regular beep like an alarm or anything like that. No, it was a beep that until three months ago, I heard all the time. It was the beep that signified a tower has been activated.

Ulric, Odd, and Aelita had also heard it, and looked at me with disbelieving eyes. As soon as the teacher turned around to write something on the board, I pulled out my laptop and checked it out. "No, this isn't possible." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Einstein, isn't he dead?" asked Odd, referring to X.A.N.A.

"Yes, I saw it and my father gave his life to destroy him. Don't tell me his efforts were futile!" whisper-yelled Aelita.

"I don't know what's going on, all I know is that we need to head to the factory and fast!" I replied. Aelita locked eyes with me and I immediately understood the plan. She pretended to faint. Our teacher looked around and saw her, and gasped. "I'll take her to the infirmary!"

"We'll help!" offered Ulric and Odd. Since the X.A.N.A attacks, we 'went to the infirmary' so often, the teachers now needed us to prove we needed to go. The three of us picked up my pink haired girlfriend, and as soon as we were as much out of sight as we could be, we put her down and started to run.

"I texted Yumi," said Ulric. "I told her what happened and she replied, 'Impossible, but we are on our way!'"

"Great," I replied while heading down the sewer ladder.

"Does this mean we get to go back to Lyoko?" asked Odd, seemingly excited.

"I don't know. If we can prevent it, you won't, but if we can't.." I let that sentence hang.

"Cool, I wonder if we are still good at it." Odd gained some glares. "What? It's been three months! The only ones will be good at it for sure is Ulric, Yumi, and William because they take martial arts!" For the rest of the trip, all we heard from Odd were about Kankerlots and Krabs and Bloks. In a few short minutes, we were at the factory. We went down the elevator to the supercomputer unit, and I inspected it.

"It's still off," I said in disbelief. It was at that moment that Yumi and William chose to burst through the elevator doors.

"Off, but if its off, then X.A.N.A couldn't possibly be awake," said Aelita.

"I know. The only way to understand this completely is to turn it on and send you guys to Lyoko, except you, William. I need to run some tests to make sure X.A.N.A still has no influence. Everyone to the scanners!" I ordered. The last thing I heard was Odd shouting,

"Yes! Catman, defender of Lyoko is back!" On the supercomputer's screen I saw an email/note.

-I see your band of vigilantes are back. Well then, I've got some news for you. Another supercomputer unknowingly woke me up, but you, you gave me power. More power than I had before, so I thank you for that "Old Friend." X.A.N.A.

All I could do was read and pray for my friends. The four soon got to Lyoko safely and William was in one of the scanners while I ran tests when an object appeared on the screen. No, it couldn't be!


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper Pov.**

Whatever happened to having a peaceful morning, and keeping it that way throughout the day? My day started great, Jason woke me up to go to breakfast and then we were walking through the forest, him teaching me new tricks to use with my dagger. He is such the warrior, and cute too. He has the most amazing blond hair and blue eyes and, well, you get the point.

How was it ruined? Leo came over crying, apologizing for waking up an "e-Gaea." I'm not sure I wanted to know, but he took us both by the arms and led us to bunker nine. He opened another wall using his firepower and what I saw blew my mind. I saw a huge computer and seven scanners in an adjacent room, which had an open door leading to it.

"Jason, lets explore, it might help us understand this X.A.N.A's email/note," I told him. He nodded his head and we set off while Leo played around with the giant computer.

"Pipes! Check this out!" Jason called me. On the opposite side of the room, he found a trapdoor that led to a lit room. In the room, there were 7 tubes that looked like it was made out of celestial bronze. All the tubes were open, so I walked inside one to check it out.

I heard the doors slam shut behind me a second later. Jason pounded his fists against his door screaming my name. "Piper? Are you all right?" a light scanned my body.

"Its too bright in here!"

"Valdez, I'll kill you! Get her out!" He shouted at Leo while banging his fists. I felt myself sort-of disappear, as if I was slowly being broken down.

Then next thing I remember is falling and landing on my butt. I opened my eyes and saw a different world. It seemed as if I were in a desert, but everything was like a 3-D video game, nothing like the human world. I looked down and saw I also looked like a character from a video game. I was wearing an orange, Greek styled dress that ended right above my knees and golden gladiator sandals. I had armor on my entire body and a virtual version of my dagger was hanging at my waist. My hair had its usual cut, but my braids were intertwined with orange and purple ribbons. I heard Leo and Jason arguing and yelling at each other from thin air, so I called out to them.

"Guys! Are you there?"

"Piper? I found this mike, can you hear me?" asked Leo.

"Cristal Clear."

"Ok, so while I figure out what the hell is going on, just explore while I try to find a way to pull you out of there."

"Gotcha Repair Boy."

"Super Commander of the Argo II."

"Yeah right." I started walking and exploring this weird terrain. I noticed I couldn't smell and my sense of touch was very general. I noticed something behind me. I got closer to the strange little creature. It looked like a pinto bean with a red eye painted on its forehead and black bug-like legs. It started humming and my demigod instincts kicked in just in time because it fired a laser at me. I did what most demigods to in this situation, I ran.

**Aelita POV**

"Aelita," Jeremie's voice came over the speakers. "There is something headed at 5 o'clock. Go check it out." I opened my wings and flew over there. I saw a girl being chased by a Kankerlot. I threw an energy field at it and it exploded. The girl got a look at me.

"Who are you," she asked. "Where am I?"

"Who is your enemy?" I asked her.

"Do you want a list? There's Midas, Ma Gasket, all the giants, Medea, there's more if you have enough patience to hear it."

"What about X.A.N.A.?"

"This is the first time I'm here, and all I know is that this X.A.N.A. scared my friend."

"My name is Aelita, and this is Lyoko."

"I'm Piper, can you help me?"

"Yes, see that green tower?" she nodded. "Go inside and just wait, I'll take you back to the normal world."

"Thanks," she started to run off.

"Wait! Do you have a weapon?" I asked her.

"Yup," she took out a dagger from her sheath at her waist.

"Stab a monster in the painted eye on their heads, that kills them."

She waved thanks and ran off. I informed Jeremie on everything.

"Just deactivate the tower and the others to devitalize so I can focus on this girl. Lets send her here, and then we can buy her a plane ticket at most."

"Ok, she is in the tower right now. I just need to deactivate this red tower."

When the tower was finally deactivated, I went outside, and saw the gang. They were all in an incomplete circle waiting for me so we could deactivate each other. All it took was one strike to each other to meet with a girl who looked a lot like her virtual hologram, even the haircut, demanding a cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long time between updates. I have been so busy with Color guard, Knitting, Volunteering at a science museum, studying for AP French and Spanish 3, World History, Driver's ED, Journalism, and writing my own stories. And yes, all this during my summer vacation. So if you see how busy my summer is, you can understand my hectic schedule during school. Also, until a while ago, my computer wasn't able to log in to Fanfiction, so I asked my friend to post it for me, but she never did, so when Fanfiction started working again I posted chapter two as soon as I could and am now posting this. (Yay!) **

**I would love it if people critiqued my writing. Be specific, but not mean. Don't sugarcoat, but don't throw flames at me either. Before you tell me I'm rushing my plot though, the plot isn't the two teams meeting, its them working together for a mystery plot. ENJOY!**

**Jason Pov.**

"Leo, I'm going to kill you. Kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you, KILL YOU!" I shouted at him. Piper disappeared from the screen.

"Hey dude, sorry! I don't know why you're yelling at me though! How is this my fault!" he replied.

"I can think of several ways," I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, a phone started to ring. That wouldn't be weird, if this weren't Camp Half-Blood, where for people like us, phones sent a message to monsters saying 'Find me, Eat me!' Leo smiled nervously and pulled out a plain silver flip phone, the kind that mortals deemed uncool five years ago.

"Hello?" he sheepishly answered. "Piper?" I immediately perked up. "Yeah, he's still here. How do you know my number? OK! Ok, I'll put it on speaker." He set the phone down on the table and pressed a button.

"Are you still there?" I laid my head back and slid down the wall, relieved to hear her voice and see that she's ok.

"Yep, the two of us are here," He told her.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"France," she said.

"What?" asked Leo. "How?"

"We aren't the only ones who know about this 'E-Gaea'. I met some kids in the virtual world. Its called Lyoko. These kids fought X.A.N.A. and won. Thy know how to defeat him again!"

"So we have one less thing to worry about?" I asked.

"Exactly, but they won't tell me anything unless we tell them everything. Stubborn kids. They have some of the qualities I despise in Annabeth."

"I thought you liked Annabeth," said Leo, missing the point completely.

"I do, I just don't like some qualities about her. Same with you, like the fact that you MISSED THE POINT!" she yelled. "Should we tell them?"

"Can they keep it secret?" I asked.

"Yup, they kept this whole saving the world from X.A.N.A. thing secret for several years. And you won't believe this. He can manipulate things happening on this world. Like machines is a big one. He started to take over people's bodies. He completely captured one of these kids for months!"

"Sounds dangerous," said Leo. "I say tell them, but with Jason. He's good at bringing two different communities together to fight a cause."

"So is Percy," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's probably making out with his girlfriend right now and not really paying attention to the world for another three months. And you're at hand and practically jumping to go there because Beauty Queen is."

"Don't call me that Repair Boy!" she sounded like she was gritting her teeth.

"Don't call me Repair Boy." They were at a stalemate. Neither would actually give up their nicknames for each other.

"So!" I said, trying to diffuse some tension. "I'm going into the scanning thingy mabob and you are going to put me in Lyoko and later call Annabeth. Tell her to gather the rest of the seven with her and bring them here."

"Sounds like a great plan!" he said enthusiastically. "Except for one thing," his voice dropped. "I have no idea how to do that again!"

"Don't worry," Piper called out from the phone. "Jeremie is a computer genius and has done this a billion times. I'll just put him on the phone and tell him to walk you through it."

"Wow, Pageant Girl has some brains in her," he noted.

"The next time we are in a room together, expect that pretty little head of yours separated from your body," she said.

"Aw, you think my head is pretty," he said sarcastically.

"I'm heading to the scanners, tell Genius Boy to get on the phone and talk!" I told her while walking away. I faintly heard a boy with a high-pitched voice start talking on the phone to Leo. I saw one of the scanners open up for me, so I stepped in. Remembering how Piper said that it was really bright. I closed my eyes. Soon I felt myself disappear little by little until I fell on my butt. I looked around to see computer generated forests, and looked down to find myself dressed in Roman armor with a purple shirt underneath, a purple plume on my helmet, and, thank the gods, jeans. A gladius hung by my side and a watch was on my left arm **(A/N: I'm assuming he is right handed).** I pressed a button on the side of the watch and it expanded to a Roman sized and shaped shield.

"Superman, you there?" I heard Leo's voice as if he were on a loudspeaker.

"Yup, you hear me?"

"Yes I do. Jeremie told me to tell you to head to a green tower, and that if you see any monsters; you have to kill them in their eye. What weapons do you have?"

"Gladius and shield."

"Then stab or slice them in the painted eye-like symbol. Oh! Goodie, he sent me the coordinates to where the tower is. Ok, go forward." I started walking. "Wait! Your other forward!"

"What?"

"On my screen, you are only a triangle, so I have no idea what is what." I turned around and walked in the opposite direction. "Nope, not that either. Ok, take ten steps to the right." I did. "Ok, so start walking to the left and I'll tell you when to turn." He told me to turn many times to get to the tower. Luckily, No more confusion on which side is the "right" side happened again. I encountered no monsters (thank the gods) and soon saw a green tower, but no door. "Yeah, just run in there, and hold your hands out, in front of you." I did, and he next thing I knew, I was dangling holding on to a platform in front of me. I just pulled myself up, and as Leo kept instructing me, made my way to the center of the bull's-eye and pressed my hand against a screen that magically appeared, and waited.

**Odd Pov. **

All I know is that as soon as I devirtualized, a very pretty girl with a choppy haircut and an orange t-shirt held out her hand demanding a cell phone. I noticed that she had a knife in a sheath strapped to her side, and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't for letter opening. I handed her my cell phone and listened in on her conversation with Leo, Jason, Valdez, and Repair Boy (maybe Repair boy and Valdez are nicknames to the others, but how should I know. Later she handed the phone to Jeremie, who started talking about computer stuff. It was taking a long time, so while the others were with Jeremie and Piper (as I found out that was her name), I went to take a nap in the scanner room, where it was nice and quiet. I then woke up to a very angry blonde dude holding a sword under my throat.

"Where is she?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"Piper?" he nodded. "Put down the sword and I'll show you. I mean no harm, I just want that sword away from me because that looks like it could hurt a dude!"

"It can," he told me with steel in his voice. I led him from the scanner room to the main unit. As soon as Piper saw him, both their eyes lit up and they ran up to each other and hugged. Then nodded as if they reached some sort of unspoken agreement. Holding hands, they turned to us and called for our attention.

"Do you guys know Greek Mythology?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, you mean the minotaur, Medusa, the Cyclopes…" Yumi started until Piper cut her off.

"Yeah, exactly, just don't mention monster's names around us ok? Anyways all that the gods? Their real." She took a moment to register the looks on our faces.

"No, that's impossible!" shouted William.

"So is disappearing into a video game," Blondie retorted. That shut us up.

"We can prove it," she said. "I am the daughter of Aphrodite!" she proudly declared.

"The goddess of beauty?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, and Leo Valdez, or Repair Boy, is the son of Hephaestus."

"Who?" I asked.

"God of fire and crafting things. God of inventors and robots, right?" said Jeremie.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Blondie.

"And who are you?" asked Ulrich.

"My name is Jason Grace, but my parentage is a long story."

"Actually, we need your help," said Piper. "With X.A.N.A."

"You want to help us shut him down again?" asked Aelita.

"Yes. Because we have a similar problem," said Jason. "Last summer, Piper and Leo weren't here for this, but I was. There are two types of demigods. Greek," he pointed at Piper. "And Roman." He pointed to himself. "Until this summer, we had no idea about each other, but last summer, the Titans from mythology made an uprising to try to overthrow Olympus."

"Sorry, but before you continue, where do you live?" asked Yumi.

"The Greek camp and Mt. Olympus is now in New York City. Olympus is the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, and Camp Half-Blood is on Long Island. The Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, and the ex-Titan Stronghold is in San Francisco. Moving on. There was a prophecy involving the child of either Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades would decide the fate of Olympus when they turned sixteen. Same for the Romans. Either the child of Jupiter, Neptune, or Pluto would do the same. I am the son of Jupiter, and the Greek hero is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Kronos/Saturn wanted to deliver a low blow, so he took over the bodies of Percy Jackson's girlfriend's oldest friend." Memories flashed to when X.A.N.A. took William. "Eventually, Percy's decision was to hand Luke, or the boy Kronos took over, a knife for him to kill himself, defeating Kronos, while I led a Roman army to the Titan stronghold and battled the Titan Krios.

"This summer, Hera/ Juno switched mine and Percy Jackson's places. She gave Piper and Leo fake memories about me, while Leaving Percy with only the memory of his girlfriend. She did this to unite the Greeks and the Romans so we could face Gaea, Mother Earth, and prevent her from having the Giants overthrow the gods. So far we got her to go back to sleep for about three months."

"Two questions," I said. "One, isn't Mother Earth supposed to be sweet and caring with birds flying around her head and squirrels doing housework for her?"

"That's Snow White, Odd. Next question" said Piper

"Why does this all sound like one big soap opera?"

"That is a question for the fates, not us. We were just thrown in on all of this," said Jason.

"Make that three questions," I said. "How do we know you aren't lying?"

"Well being children of the gods has to have some perks besides trying to be killed by monsters. We have powers. For example, Aphrodite has blessed some of her children to have the ability to charmspeak. Let me show you. William? Give me twenty euros please." William's eyes glassed over and he handed her a twenty note. "Now give Odd a wedgie."

"Now, now William," I told him. "You don't need to do that. AIIIIIIIIIIII!" I spoke to late.

"Charmspeak is the ability to control others through words. Works more on guys than girls. Now you can probably see that Jason is flying." I did see Blondie fly! He did a backflip in the air and hung my wedgie on the highest rung of the ladder, embarrassing me more while the others laughed.

"This isn't funny! Ok, I believe you, now bring me down!" so he did.

" You know, When Leo got a little message on the supercomputer back at camp about X.A.N.A., he came crying to us convinced that he woke up an electronic version of Gaea," said Piper.

"Well he's just as dangerous," said Jeremie. "Are the rest of your friends coming?" The two demigods nodded. And so we waited.

**Another chapter done! I have started at 11 and finished at 1:30 in the morning, so considering these odds, I like this chapter. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you all for faving and adding me to your alerts. I especially like reviews and want more! I now need three reviews to update. Now to Chapter 4! Please critique, but do not flame.**

**Percy Pov.**

"You're telling me that you sent Jason and Piper in a computer, and they popped out in France?" I asked Leo slowly. I think he might have lost it. Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank thought so too.

"It sounds crazy when you put it that way," replied Leo.

"Leo, it sounds crazy either way," Annabeth told him.

"Look, I can prove it! Just go in the scanners!" He pointed to the tubes on the other side of the trapdoor.

"I don't know," I started, but Leo cut me off saying,

"Come on! What have you got to lose?" I relented, but ever since the Hera switching fiasco, Annabeth barely let me go anywhere alone. Leo said he had to call the French computer genius and consult on transferring more than one person. Soon, two capsules opened up and we stepped inside them. There was a bright light and I felt myself disappear slowly. When I felt whole again, I fell on my butt, and so did Annabeth. We both looked like video game characters. My jaw instantly dropped when I saw her. Not only was her hair curled like a princess's, she wore a toga-like white dress that ended just above her knees with orange stitching and two straps over her slender, tan shoulders secured by golden drachmas. She had one knife strapped to her right thigh, and another on the upper part of her left arm. She wore sandals that tied up to just below her knees. Her hair was braided with gold.

"Annabeth, you look…wow!"

"You don't look too bad yourself, Seaweed Brain," she replied smirking. I looked down to see a replica of Riptide sheathed and strapped to a belt loop on my dark green Bermuda pants and an orange shirt. I had white sneakers on and traditional leather Greek armor and my helmet had a blue plume on it.

"Hello lovebirds," said Leo's voice. "You are going to have to go a green tower. If you go to your left, you will reach it soon." I was too busy ogling at Annabeth that I didn't realize we were in a dessert. We did as Leo said, but after taking a few steps, we saw giant crab like monsters.

_Hey guys, I hope you don't mind us passing through. _I said.

_As long as you don't mind losing life points and dying._

_ But I'm the son of Poseidon. _

_ Who? We don't care. _Crap. "Annabeth, um… these guys don't exactly obey me like other sea creatures. Their goal is to kill us."

"Of course, otherwise it would have been too easy," she muttered. The crabs started marching towards us. I sliced at their legs and so did Annabeth, but they just grew new ones in and kept marching. I soon found out that they shot lasers.

"Leo, can you help with your all mighty computer?" I asked.

"I can do you one better, considering you have more on your way."

**Ulrich Pov.**

"I understand Leo. Alright, I'll send in two of my best." Jeremie hung up the phone. "Yumi and Ulrich, there is a hoard of Krabs attacking them." We nodded and headed up into the scanner room and got transferred to Lyoko for the second time today. We were in the desert sector.

"Ulrich!" Yumi pointed to several red monsters in the distance.

"Jeremie, mind getting us some gear?" I asked.

"Coming right up!" Soon my overbike and her overwing appeared and we hopped on. We raced towards the giant Krabs and I readied one of my swords while she opened up one of her fans. The two of us together were able to destroy about forty Krabs in less than twenty minutes.

"Wow, and I thought I have seen all types of fighting. Impressive," said a voice from behind me.

"Well that's peculiar. Modernized Ancient Greek Hero and Ancient Greek Princess," I noted. "You two a couple? You share heritage."

"Samurai and modernized Geisha Girl. You two a couple? You share the same heritage," said the blonde girl.

"Touché," replied Yumi.

"But," interrupted the guy. "We are a couple, we just hate assumptions. You?"

"Ah…um…well… you see…" is what I said while Yumi said, "Err… well…um… complicated…"

The couple shared a knowing smirk. "That phase. Remember when it was us?" He asked the girl.

"Please, that was the rumor mill of camp! Too awkward to really ask how the other feels." They smiled at each other.

"I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Ulrich Stern, this is Yumi Ishiyama." **(A/N: I totally forgot her last name! Help please! I can come back and change this.)**

"Are you the French fighters?" asked Annabeth.

"Well if you mean do we take fighting classes outside of this place? Then yes," replied Yumi.

"Great! We can show each other what we know!" said Annabeth excitedly.

"She loves learning things, and teaching too," Percy explained.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this bonding fest," said a voice over some invisible speakers. "But Bloks, at six o'clock. Ten of them."

"That was Jeremie, by the way," said Yumi.

"Computer genius?" Percy asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say genius," Jeremie replied. We then saw the Bloks coming straight towards us.

"Stab or slice them in the painted eye thingy, and they explode," I told them.

"Remind you of anyone?" Percy muttered to Annabeth.

"More like one hundred someones," she smirked as she replied. He smiled back. He took out his sword and she unsheathed one of her daggers. Yumi menacingly spread out both her fans and I took out a sword. Turns out, those two were really impressive fighters. They were amazing! Slashing and slicing. Halfway through, Annabeth disappeared. Bloks still exploded without any of us touching them. We soon heard her scream, "Look Percy! No hat!" He chuckled and continued fighting. Soon all ten Bloks were destroyed.

"Go to that green tower up ahead. We'll devirtualized ourselves," I told them. "Go in the tower one at a time by Jeremie's command. Got it Einstein?"

"Got it," Jeremie replied. Yumi and I counted to three and struck each other at the same time. We picked ourselves up from the scanners to find one open revealing Annabeth. As soon as I stepped out, my scanner closed and when it opened, Percy had appeared.

"Time to call the others, huh Wise Girl?" said Percy.

"You do it Seaweed Brain, I'm tired. I'm just going to find a nice corner and take a nap. Apparently, turning invisible in there is tiring."

"Using powers takes away 5 life points every second you use them," I told them. "We try not to use them often."

"Thanks. I'm just going to find a comfy spot on this floor. Wake me up if you need me." She sat down and fell asleep against the wall.

"So," started Percy. "Can you show me the way to the others? Apparently, I need to make a call."

**Percy Pov.**

"Yes, I'm fine. Annabeth is too. Jason and Piper have all of their body parts Leo. Yes, I do too," I was using a kid named Odd's cellphone (who names their kid that? I think that's only a little better than Moo-Chee-Goo-Chee-La-Poochie the third.) **(A/N: 1,000,000 points and a virtual cookie to whoever gets that reference. Make sure to review to receive your prizes.) **The three of them, especially Hazel, was questioning me. I felt like I was being interrogated. "No, I haven't called my mom yet. Now if you can ask one question at a time now. I probably forgot most that you asked me."

"What do we do now? We believe you and Leo," said Frank.

"Tell Chiron. They go to a school here. Kadic Academy. Lots of weird things happen there. Some from X.A.N.A., and some these guys don't know about," I told them.

"You think it might be something demigodly?" asked Hazel.

"Maybe. I think we should check it out though. Maybe send the three of you here and we enroll there. It's a boarding school, and an international school. They speak English there. **(This is the only logical explanation for me. They come from five different cultures and speak English in France. I went to one when I was younger, and the curriculum is pretty similar to theirs.)** We can learn French there though." I replied.

"I'll go tell him," said Frank. I heard footsteps and a door slam through the phone.

"Well then, if he says yes, how do you suppose I go through?" asked Leo. "I have to send you guys, how do I do myself? I have to continuously type in a code while you go through." Jeremie motioned me to give him the phone.

"Leo, do exactly as I say. Open up a file and name it Master Cheesehead." Jeremie continued relaying information over to Leo for about half an hour about virtualizing himself. He then turned to me holding the phone towards me. "A horse seemed to walk near them and then a man demanded to speak to you."

"Hi Chiron," I spoke into the phone.

"Percy, Frank told me everything. You are in France?" he asked.

"Yeah, did he tell you about Kadic Academy? According to these kids, there might be godly works here."

"He did, and I agree, but with precautions. I want all of you there, and some back up."

"These kids here can fight! Really well!"

"I want more than them, we need the seven of you, and so I'm going to send in two more. You can choose who."

"Make it three."

"Deal. Who do you want?"

"Clarisse and the Stoll's."

"Alright, and I'll start registration, Leo, send Frank and Hazel there. I will mail over credit cards with prepaid money for you to buy materials and clothing. Good day Percy."

"Bye Chiron," and he hung up. "Well," I told the others. "We're getting company."


	5. Chapter 5

**Frank Pov.**

"So Prissy wanted me?" asked Clarisse, for the twentieth time.

"Yes, Clarisse," replied Chiron. He was in wheelchair form and was looking quite annoyed. He popped two pills for headaches and downed it with some nectar.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why. I understand the fact that he chose me and the thieves," she pointed to Travis and Connor Stoll, who was playing with one of Chiron's horseshoes (he still did notice that they stole it). "And I understand that we have to go through this computer thingy-majig all the way to France, but why does he want me? I can't understand that!"

"Right now, neither can I," muttered Chiron in an annoyed tone, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Leo, King of Selective Hearing. "After all that we told you, only the fact that Percy picked you surprises you?"

"Yes," said Clarisse calmly.

"Not e-Gaea?"

"No."

"The French fighters?"

"No."

"Not even the other world that will take you to France?"

"Leo, I fought a drakon and saw my friends die. On his first day, Percy had a toilet blow up in my face. Not much surprises me anymore, except, WHY?" she continued blabbering on about how it didn't make sense. Hazel yawned and rested her head on my shoulder. Even though she has been doing this for several months, I can't help but blush. Leo and Clarisse continued to argue for several more minutes; Chiron left about halfway through it, and Travis and Conner started checking out the scanners. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Guy, France?" I said as loud as I could.

"Oh yeah, right. Hazel, wake up! Everyone get inside a scanner now!" ordered Leo. Hazel got in the capsule next to mine. Before the bronze closed, Leo shouted, "Close your eyes and watch your landing." Slowly, a bright light shined behind my eyelids and I felt like I was losing parts of my body. Not painful, just like it wasn't there anymore.

I wish I could tell you I landed smoothly on the ground, finishing off with a backflip and then caught Hazel in my arms, but I'm an honest person. Instead, I landed on my butt. I looked around to find myself in a forest. Everything looked CGI. I patted my head to find a traditional Chinese straw hat that felt as tough as a shield. My shirt was the Canadian maple leaf made out of red Mandarin characters. For a terrifying moment while remembering Arion the horse, I thought I was wearing a diaper. Thank the gods I wasn't, just regular jeans and sneakers. Slung over my back were a bow and several arrows. I looked around again, but this time, I found Hazel.

She looked like a professional horseback rider. White shirt and pants with a dark brown riding coat and boots. She was even accessorized like the women in the 1940's, with a bright red lace scarf around her neck, puffing out a bit, and dark chocolate eye makeup and red lipstick. Her hair was in a bun, but it was kind of wavy on the sides. Its hard to describe, all that I know is that it was gorgeous. She looked over and looked a little flushed. No doubt I was blushing.

"Come on lovebirds, France is far away." Clarisse looked like the Olympic games MMA fighter for Greece. Her cropped tank top and shorts were white with the traditional Greek pattern in light blue. Her gloves were light blue as a well and she had gold gladiator sandals laced all the way up to her knees. On her side, a small, silver cylinder was hung; it was no bigger than a chapstick. "Leo said a guy is coming to show us the way."

I looked over and saw that Travis and Conner were dressed identically. Black long-sleeved turtlenecks, black cargo pants, black Chuck Taylor high tops, and black knit hat, like they use for skiing, but not ski masks. Strapped to their backs were swords, one each. Good thing Travis is a little taller.

From a distance, I saw what looked like… a purple cat on a flying skateboard? Turns out it was a dude.

"Lemme see," he said in a high-pitched voice. "Hazel, Clarisse, Frank, Travis, and Conner?" he asked. We nodded. "Great! I'm Odd Della Robia." Odd was, well, odd. He was a cat with yellow hair up to a point and a purple diamond in the center of the dandelion colored mess. He had over sized hands and feet. Not to mention, skinny. "The tower is pretty far," he muttered mostly to himself. "Jeremie! Any rides?" he shouted to nobody in particular.

"Coming right up," said a voice in the sky, presumably Jeremie. A floating scooter and a one-wheeled motorcycle appeared.

"Miss, would you like a ride?" Odd held out his hand out to Hazel. Inside, I fumed and imagined shooting him even more than a Justin Bieber poster. I also imagined numerous ways to neuter that specific cat.

Hazel politely turned away and called out, "Dibs on the bike!" After she hopped on, she looked at me and said, "Frank! Come on! Allez mon petit elephant!" Ok, I am the only guy in the world who loves being called an elephant by his girlfriend. When I hopped on, Hazel greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. Odd realized she was my girlfriend, so he sent an apologetic look and offered his hand to Clarisse, who accepted. Meanwhile, the Stoll brothers were arguing over who got to steer the flying scooter.

Soon we were moving along, only encountering about ten of the pinto bean-like Odd called Kankerlots. He shot them with laser arrows from his wrists. I think I might still have been a little jealous because I felt like I had to show him up, so I shot two or three of them with my arrows. I might also have done it because Hazel always praised my sharpshooting. After what felt like an hour, we finally got to a tower that had a green glow to it.

"You guys go into the tower, three at a time. Before you go in," Odd said only catching his breath to look at me. "I need you to de-virtualize me."

"Sure you do," he told me, and then turned to the others. "Thieves and the professional fighter, please head into the tower. Miss Horseback rider, can you look around making sure no other creatures are lurking around here?" They all nodded and spread out to their posts. Ehen Travis asked where the door to the tower was, Odd instructed them on how to enter without "falling into another sector." As soon as everyone was gone, he turned to me again.

"To de-virtualize someone, you shoot them or find a way that would kill someone in real life. By doing that, I return to the real world. Also, I'm sorry for hitting on your girlfriend, I didn't know. I'd never do that to anyone on purpose." I'm amazed at how much air his lungs can hold. I nod and notch an arrow; he doesn't even flinch. As soon as it hit him, nothing happened. "Jeremie, how many life points do I have left?"

"You had twenty," Jeremie replied. "You now have ten."

"Shoot me again," ordered Odd, and I did. This time he exploded into tiny white squares that soon disappeared. A few minutes, Jeremie spoke once more.

"Frank and Hazel? Please go inside the tower to be materialized." I saw Hazel walk in my direction; I grabbed her hand and we walked into the tower together.

Materialization is pretty boring. Jeremie just told us not to hold on to each other and after a moment of darkness, bronze doors opened letting in a flood of light. Hazel's capsule opened only a second. In front of us was a blond guy with thick glasses and a light blue turtleneck t-shirt who said, "Welcome to France. My name is Jeremie Belpois."

**Yumi's Pov**

After the almost identical brothers and the brown haired girl cam through the scanners, Aelita took over the supercomputer while Jeremie went to go greet our new guests. One thing about being de-virtualized, you get major headaches. Odd, Ulrich, and I were sitting down trying to rest through our headaches when the other two came through. One was a petit chocolate skinned girl with wide golden eyes and curly ebony hair. Holding her hand was a large boy with a young Asian face. I couldn't tell if he was Japanese or Chinese because he had European facial features mixed in. Oh his arm was a 'Canadian Army' rubber band with a camouflage background. All the other demigods smiled at them, but it was Percy who had the biggest smile of them all. He greeted them both with a hug.

"Guys," he called out to us. "The almost identical brothers are Travis and Conner Stoll. Travis is the taller one."

"No way!" Conner objected. "I'm taller!"

"I'm older and taller," replied Travis. "Deal with it."

"Anyways, they are the sons of Hermes," Percy continued. "Wait a minute." He dug into his pockets. "Travis, Conner, I had a twenty." They sighed in defeat and handed him twenty American dollars. "Check your pockets," Percy told us. " They are great thieves. They don't mean any harm though." Alarmed, everyone checked their pockets. Most of it was American currency and something called drachmas, although there were some Euros gone as well. The brothers even took my mobile! They returned everything and then were kept under Annabeth's watchful eye.

"Those were the Stolls. They are also pranksters. The girl that came with them is Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, and one of the greatest fighters I know, even though I can totally kick her ass in sword fighting," said Percy.

"Can not," she muttered.

"I just did so today!" he said. "Moving on, that's Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, daughter of Pluto and son of Mars." So Frank is Chinese. Pity, I was hoping for a Japanese friend. Hiroki and I are the only ones at Kadic Academy. We all introduced ourselves while Jeremie was on the phone with Leo. When he hung up, he told William to go get Leo in Lyoko.

After ten minutes and many shared stories; including, but not limited to Percy's first quest, the story of Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary, the giant teddy bear, William's X.A.N.A. transformation, and Aelita's virtualization. Finally, William came back with a, well, Latino Santa's elf.

"Guys, this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," said Annabeth. We introduced ourselves to him. Leo told the other demigods that Chiron is arranging their transfer to Kadic and sending over some luggage.

"How?" I asked, only to have my question answered when a bright light shone in the middle of the room. Ehen the brightness disappeared, a man in a jogging suit appeared with ten sets of luggage, each set containing three pieces. Travis and Conner looked like they might have been struck by lightning.

"Du-Dad?" asked Travis. The man smiled.

"Hello sons. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Lord Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, thieves, doctors, pranksters, and anyone else who uses the road," he said. "Right now, I am doing a favor for Chiron. Your parents have packed you these suitcases and have called Headmaster Delmas. All he needs now are your transcripts, which I have right here." He held up a flash drive, which he tossed to Jeremie. "We can't have them rejected here, so if you, Mr. Belpois, could change all their D's and F's into C's please. They have dyslexia and ADHD so their grades aren't the best. Also, remove their expulsions, arrest records, teacher complaints, Leo's multiple foster home runaways, My sons' and Piper's thieving sprees, Percy's destructions of school properties, and the fact Jason, Piper, and Leo were at a Juvenile Detention Center." I thought Odd could talk fast. Anyways, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, William, Jeremie, and I just stared in awe. These people sounded awful. Lord Hermes sighed loudly. "Mr. Belpois, it is not illegal if a GOD asks you to do this. For the rest of you, these kids have dark pasts, and school destructions mostly come from monster attacks. One last thing, here is the rooming list. I must go now. God stuff to do! See ya!" and in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Jeremie just blinked and got started on the reports. Aelita, who had the roommate list, opened it and started reading.

"Annabeth, you're with me, Percy with Jeremie, Piper and Clarisse in room 312, Jason and Leo in 219, I don't know why Ulrich and Odd are on this list, they're already roommates! Travis and Conner in 220, Frank and William, and Hazel…" she stopped. "I am so sorry," she said to the dark skinned girl. "Hazel, you're with Sissy." Ulrich's eyes shot wide open, Odd gagged, Aelita paled, and Jeremie winced. "You're in 330." I'm not sure how I reacted, but I'm sure it was badly.

In the pocket of the smallest back, Percy found a wallet with five hundred Euros and three Visa cards with his name on it. Seeing this, the others looked to and found the same thing. Jeremie looked up from his screen and looked at the Stolls.

"Fifteen arrests? Really?"

"We were bored!" said Conner. "We stole shampoo."

"Fifteen times?" asked Jeremie.

"Ten times we stole necessary items!" said Travis. "Like the Titan War!"

"WHAT?" asked Percy, his sea green eyes angry. "Everyone was asleep!"

"Not the cameras," said Conner nonchalantly.

"And two," Percy continued. "You promised to leave money!"

"We had no money except for drachmas," said Travis. "Either steal or let more people die."

"Fine," Percy grumbled, still not happy.

"I also have a bone to pick with you," said Jeremie to Percy. "Eight expulsions, straight D's, and assault on a teacher?"

"Mrs. Dodds was a fury trying to kill me!" Percy shouted. "And the cannonball, shark tank, and Bobofit in the fountain were all accidents. The seventh grade was because Larygostian giants wanted to eat me! They threw cannonballs, I got blamed."

"What about the nationwide manhunt?" asked Jeremie.

"Stupid Smelly Gabe accused me of stealing the car and killing my mother."

"Your deceased stepfather?"

"Actually, my mom used Medusa's head to turn him into stone," Percy said smiling.

"The D's?"

"Dyslexia and ADHD," said all the demigods.

"Piper, you stole a car?" asked Jeremie.

"Charmspoke without knowing it," she said.

"Jason, you're dead!" shouted Jeremie.

"Obviously not," he replied. "Cover story for my mom. She's a famous actress and it would look bad if she 'lost' one of her children." Jeremie continued grilling the demigods as he worked the files. Finally, he finished, and followed Lord Hermes's instructions of sending them to Delmas using the parents' emails. When he finished, he immediately got replies from Delmas saying that the demigods were welcome at school. When I checked the time, it was 7:30p.m., so I said goodbye and headed home to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to try to update more often! Please review and critique! Italized means ancient Greek by the way! Enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Pov<strong>

Sissi is so lucky I didn't gut her the minute I saw her. She was just like the spoiled girls back in the 40's Orleans, but worse.

It all started with the minute I walked in the room with my luggage that came via Hermes express. When she saw the extra twin bed in her room, she thought it was to double her sleeping space, so she pushed the beds together. I walked in while she was searching King Size comforters online . The minute I uttered the word roommate, she started to scream and cry and call her daddy in that whiny little voice of hers. She then started to put me down by saying that if my father were as half as powerful as hers, he would do something (believe it; I wanted to call him so he could teach her a lesson). Instead, I calmly told her I was an orphan. I thought she would soften up a bit, but she did the exact opposite. She started to say that my parent probably arranged to have themselves killed to get away from me. A joint suicide, she called it. Never had I wanted anyone to find a piece of platinum I've unearthed before.

During the night, she scared me. She was plotting on how to kill Yumi and steal Ulrich in explicit details in her sleep. I knew she wasn't serious but it still shocked me. Then after the plotting, she snored. By morning, I had slept a total of five minutes. When she woke up, she complained about how I was still there. By the time I showered and headed to breakfast, I was ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"Hazel?" Frank nudged my arm "What's wrong?"

"Sissi." I said. Immediately Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, William, Aelita, and Yumi groaned. The other demigods looked confused, so I explained everything, omitting the part about Yumi and Ulrich.

"She didn't talk about me being her future boyfriend?" Ulrich asked.

"She did," I admitted "I'd rather not talk about it. Did you know she snores?" Everyone burst out laughing, which of course brought Sissi over asking what was funny. Semi-ignoring her, I sent a glance at my former quest mates and continued the conversation in ancient Greek (I needed the practice) _"She practically challenged my father saying hers was more powerful than mine"_ That sent every demigod over the edge laughing. Piper realized the Lyoko gang had no idea what we were saying, so she cleared her voice and said in French (her best Charmspeaking is in French, English, and Cherokee).

"Vous nous entendez" The repeated what I said in ancient Greek. They blinked, surprised they understood. She continued to explain.

"_The reason you can understand us speaking Greek is because I charmspoke you. Charmspeaking is the ability to control someone through the power of my words. I don't normally use it unless I need to. You can now also speak it."_

"_Really?"_ Jeremie blurted out. Then realized what he said. _"It works! How do I go back to speaking English or French?"_

"_Just think about it and it will happen."_ said Annabeth _"You can go back to speaking Greek whenever"_

"_Awesome!"_ shouted Odd, punching the air. _"Back to Sissi, who does she think she is?"_

"_Draco Malfoy?" _said Aelita, causing all of us to laugh.

"_Imagine if she said that to Thalia?" _Percy wondered. "_She'd be ash right now."_

"_Jason! Your sister can shoot fire like me?" _askedLeo very excitedly. _"No wonder she is hot!"_

Jason Glared at le._"Idiot, she shoots lightning and is a Hunter of Artemies. Do you want to die?"_

"Hardy har har," replied leo sarcastically. "Ella es muy bonita. Yo solo soy un hijo de Hepheastus que solo quiere una persona para amar."

"Not from her" Said Jason. _"Besides. She's technically in her twenties._

"Oh." Leo's face dropped. Then brightened up. _"What if she said that to Piper? Beauty Queen would show her a paper of her dad and have Sissi lick the bottom of her shoes clean screaming 'I'm not worthy!'"_ That got the table laughing again, just like Sammy could do. No, bad Hazel! Sammy's now a dead grandpa. Leo's dead grandpa. I'm with Frank.

"Come on," said Ulrich getting up."We have Jim first hour. I think we're doing kickboxing."

"Ugh," groaned Yumi. "William and I failed Jim's class last year so we have to take it with you."

"That's a bad thing?" asked Odd.

"It is considering we're a year older," she replied.

"Yumi, you're the same age us. You just skipped a grade. Nobody'll even notice," said Ulrich.

"What about me?"Asked William.

"You're out of luck," Said Jeremie truthfully.

We all heard William curse out X.A.N.A. while he dumped his tray and followed us out the door.

I soon found out that Jim is a very burly man with brown hair and red sweat band holding most of it back; with a matching tracksuit. He always wore an angry expression. He started yelling at my friends.

"Stern, Della Robia, Stones, Belpois, Ishiyama, and Dunbar!" he shouted. They stopped walking and stared at him. "You skipped class yesterday."

"We were in the infirmary," said Odd.

"Are you better now?" he asked. They nodded. "Then five laps around the track, now!" They sighed and began running. I saw my roommate laugh with contempt. "Delmas! You like others pain?" Sissi stopped to look at him. "Join them. Five laps, now!" She groaned, but followed his order.

He turned to us demigods and eyed us. "I have your names right here, tell me your last name so I can match it to your face. Down the line starting with you." He pointed a finger at me.

"levesque."

"Zhang."

"La Rue."

"Stoll."

"Valdez."

"Stoll."

"Wait a minute," Jim looked at Travis, then back at Connor. "Twins?" he asked.

"No, I'm a year younger," replied Connor, Jim grunted and moved on.

"Grace."

"Jackson."

"Chase."

His finger got to Piper and she froze. She hated the fact that her dad was famous and hated flaunting it. Finally, she mumbled "Mclean."

"Mclean?" Jim replied loudly. "Tristan Mclean's daughter?" she nodded, fuming. "I'm no giving out any special treatment," He told her.

"I don't want any," she said. "Treat me as any other, please. And don't mention my dad that much."

"If you want," Jim mumbled, scribbling something in his notebook. He then proceeded to hand out kickboxing gear. He told us not to hold back because we were padded. I was very amused when Sissi got paired with Clarisse. Sissi didn't even have a chance. We had to keep fighting until the end of class, so Sissi got thrown on the floor every three seconds. I was paired with a nice blonde whose name I forgot and even matched her skill, lowering the level I'm used to fighting. After sending puppy dog eyes at Piper, she convinced Jim to let Annabeth and Percy fight each other, they worked on their teamwork and flirting.

After Jim, Annabeth, William, and Yumi separated from us to go to the upper level classes. Annabeth's spelling was a bit off, but with some help she could make it. For the rest of us was French class. Apparently, Frank and I knew well, but he had a slight Canadian grammar and mine was Aglaisé (American-ized) from Orleans.

The rest of the day was boring until we got to science. Around the halfway point of the hour-long class, I heard beeping coming from Jeremie's bag. As soon as the teacher turned around, the blonde deftly pulled out a laptop and kept it out of the teacher's sight. Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd seemed to understand what it was already. Seeing our look of confusion on our faces, Jeremie wrote a note and slid it to me.

-X.A.N.A. attaquerais! Allez! "Au infirmier." Attendez les autres à la floret.-

I handed the note to the others who required a bit of translation. Some of us faked being sick. Piper, who knew how movie stars lost weight, threw up, the rest of us had pretty pathetic excuses. The ones not faking sick took the others to the "Infirmary." Ulrich sneakily texted Yumi before helping a dramatic Odd. As soon as we were out of the science room we followed the others running out the school to the forest sewer entrance we came out of yesterday. Odd gave leo his phone, and leo was looking at news report to see if X.A.N.A. was doing anything.

"Ok, all the bars of the prison opened and the criminals looked possessed according to the security cameras," said leo "Oh, no!" cried leo at the edge of the ladder leading into the factory.

"What?" asked Jason, climbing.

"Ma Gasket and her sons are terrorizing a cheese factory," leo replied. Jason, Piper, Percy, Frank, and I groaned Jason, Piper and Leo, fought them alone. Percy, Frank, and I fought them with a giant on their side.

"leo, go with Piper, Jason, and the Stolls to go defeat the… what is Ma Gasket?" asked Jeremie.

"Cyclops," Percy grumbled, "And not the good kind"

"There are good kinds?" asked Odd.

Percy looked mad when he replied, "Of course! My half brother is one."

Everyone except the demigods looked shocked at this. Odd just said, "Oh."

"Anyways," Jeremie recovered. "Clarisse go with them to fight the Cyclopes too." She nodded. "The rest of us go to Lyoko." Leo led some of the demigods over to the cheese factory while the rest of us swung down ropes to the elevators. We got out at the scanner, while Jeremie went to the supercomputer. "Ladies first," said Ulrich letting Aelita, Yumi, and Annabeth go in front. The doors closed and the opened again to reveal three empty scanners. Ulrich and I went next, and so did William. The doors closed, the lights blazed on, and I felt myself disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>William Pov<strong>

I landed on my feet when I reached Lyoko. The girls stood next to me; the guys were still forming. As soon as everyone was formed, Jeremie virtualized the overboard, overbike, and overwing. After those were formed, more things started to virtualize, as soon as those were done, we stared at the in awe.

There were two more overwings, two more overbikes, and another overboard. The overboard was mostly black with a white eye of X.A.N.A. on it. One overbike was orange and blue, and the other was brown, black, and white. One overwing was orange, gold, and brown, while the other was red with purple Chinese character on it. "Leo and I created the vehicles, Aelita had them match what you are wearing," Said Jeremie, Aelita blushed and popped open her wings. I looked down at myself, my outfit had returned to being ,mostly white after I was liberated from X.A.N.A. I took the overboard, Frank got the red overwing, and Annabeth got the orange one. Percy hopped on the orange and blue overbike, and Hazel got the brown and black one. When we all got in our rides, we stormed through the Mountain sector.

Before long we found some Megatanks and Kankerlots blocking our way. With our weapons, we quickly killed them, and within a couple of minutes, Aelita deactivated the tower. Jeremie, sent us back to the past.

Personally, I thought that was too easy. I think X.A.N.A. might be up to something else, more sinister; I should know. I told Jeremie and the others and the others agreed, something was up.

* * *

><p><strong>X.A.N.A. Pov<strong>

Those human were right, it was too easy. My tower didn't unlock measly prison cells. I unlocked one of my monsters; a Kankerlot they called him, but enhanced. He doesn't shoot, he does something worse. Pair by pair, those kids will become vulnerable, and the internet will be mine, with no 'Jeremies,' 'Leo's', or 'Franz Hoppers' to destroy me!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update! Just so you know I have up to chapter twelve written down! i write all my chapters on paper! I just haven't had much time to type lately!**

**Yumi Pov**

That was too easy. X.A.N.A. is up to something. We all know it. By the time we finished up on Lyoko, it was 5 p.m, and I got in trouble last night for coming home late, so Ulrich walked me home. We were talking about X.A.N.A. and wondering what his plan with us is.

"He is trying to get in the internet," Ulrich concluded.

"How are you sure?" I asked.

"He wants world domination," he replied. "William told me. The internet is only the first step. From the internet he can enter military bases and the government."

"That's a scary thought." I opened the door to my house when I felt something sting my hand. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ulrich, his pale skin creasing in worry.

"I think a bee stung me." I told him.

"Ow!" he shouted. "A bee got me too!" I invited him inside because it started to rain. Curfew for 9th grade and up was 10 p.m., making Lyoko missions so much easier for the boarders, but not for me. My parents left a note saying they'd be home at 10 p.m.

"Hey Yumi, I'm really thirsty. Could I have a glass of water?" asked Ulrich, his voice a little raspy.

"Sure, I'm also thirsty." I got out two thin glasses and poured some water from the fridge. I didn't even notice we were moving closer to each other until his knee touched mine, sending shivers up my spine. We continued talking, leaning closer and closer until, we kissed.

I had kissed Ulrich once before, in Lyoko. The sense of touch there is very general, and taste and smell didn't exist. It was only now that I could fully enjoy and appreciate this kiss, inhaling his scent. My mind fogged up and I only had one thing in mind, Ulrich. I'd never realized how strong he was. He picked me up, both of us caught in the moment, our lips never leaving each other's. He took me to my room and closed the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Aelita Pov<strong>

"Something's up," said Jeremie for the hundredth time tonight "But I don't see it. Activity is low, too low for .A."

"What about something the demigods said?" I asked. "If gods and monsters exist and interact with our world, couldn't one team up with X.A.N.A?"

"They could! Aelita, which goddess are they fighting?"

"Gaea, I believe." He pulled up Google and searched her up. We found a lot of information about her from the beginning of time up to the giants. "She is re-enacting the Giant war!"

"But she plans on winning this time."

"Ow, a mosquito must have gotten me!" I felt the sting on my upper thigh.

"Me too." He rubbed his shoulder.

We worked a little longer in silence, I Stood at the second screen while Jamie sat at the first. We checked security cameras and Lyoko scanners while listening to the police radio. Suddenly Jamie started coughing. He was coughing and his voice sounded worse hoarse, so I grabbed two water bottles. Hey, I'm thirsty too! He drank it gratefully and thanked me

"Aelita?" he asked "Do you want to Ki-Sit! Sit?"

"Sure," I replied, and he scooted the chair closer so I could sit on the armrest. "Leo developed a code on Odd's phone," I told him "so you can see Lyoko on the screen without asking. He told me about it me about it on the way to science."

"Really? Do you know it?"

"Yup. Let me type it." I leaned over him and started typing the code, as soon as I finished, I turned my head to evaluate, but something came over me. Over us. We just attacked each other with our lips, kissing and shifting in the chair; I found the recliner button and pushed it, leaning the entire thing until it was flat. I smirked against his lips and he smirked back, trying not to separate at all, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Pov<strong>

"Percy! I'm not allowed down here!" I told him.

"We weren't allowed to be at the stables at night on the Argo II, but that didn't stop you" He replied, green eyes twinkling. "Besides, I don't see the big deal. Jeremie and Aelita are still at the factory."

"But what will the other people think?" I asked as we walked in his and Jeremie's room.

"Not like we haven't done 'it' before," he shrugged.

"Far from it, you manwhore!"

"If I remember correctly, most of the time you wanted me."

"That doesn't answer my original question."

"What will others think?" I nodded. "Why should we care. Camp knew," he shrugged.

"They knew that Silena accidentally gave Luke the potion that made us do it before the Titan War. That also makes us have 'it' every so often otherwise we feel immense pain and headaches until we faint!"

"But we don't have to have 'it' every so often as we do," he smirked. I shoved him. Suddenly I felt a prick on the back of my neck. I looked over to see Percy rubbing his left shoulder vigorously. "Don't mosquitoes hate contact with even semigodly blood?" he asked. I nodded "So only on logical explanation?" I nodded again.

"Sex potion. Application by sting. We have two options. Die from thirst and immense dehydration that potion causes, or drink water, and let the hydrogen activate the potion that will make us go at it like rabbits."

"All I see is a win-win," said Percy.

"Jeremie and Aelita?"

"We'll figure it out later." He handed me a glass of water. I shrugged and downed it all in one gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper Pov<strong>

"Jason! Come on!" I tried pushing him off me. "Leo's going to come here soon!"

"Leo who?" he asked in between kisses. He had me pinned against his mattress.

"Your best friend?" No answer. "Your roommate?"

"What's a roommate?"

"Someone who can walk in anytime?"

"Not if I zap the door" I felt something prick my leg. "Something bite you?" I nodded. "Me too. Even though bugs hate godly blood." Something clicked in my mind, something Mitchel said when I first came to camp.

"Did you feel thirsty after the bite?" He nodded against the skin, and I felt my throat start to dry. "Hand me some water." The poison was activated, no going back for him. I might as well join him. He tossed me a bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>William Pov<strong>

After we got out of the factory, I decided to hang out in the forest for an hour or two. After that, I decide to go into my room.

One problem, the door was double locked. I put my ear against the door and heard Hazel giggling. Oh well, let me give frank and his girlfriend some alone time. I headed to Odd's room. Inside, he was freaking out.

"Have you seen Ulrich?" he asked.

"No, but relax its only six. Curfew is at ten."

"Yes, but we checked out! That means Jim is going to check on us!"

"No he won't," said a voice at the door. It was Leo. "I used the mist on him, a trick Jason's hot sister taught me."

"What's the mist?" asked Odd.

"A magical veil that allows mortals to see through monsters and think they're poodles or domesticated calico cats," he replied. "Lets them believe monsters don't exist. Some demigods learn how to manipulate the mist to have mortals believe what they want or make people forget certain things."

"So Jim will not check on us before ten?" I asked.

"Yup," Leo replied. "Besides, Jason, double locked me, and electrocuted me through the door handle. It didn't hurt me with the whole immunity to fire thing, but I got the message."

"I think Yumi and Ulrich also want some time alone," said Odd" "They won't answer."

"Annabeth and Percy also went missing too," I commented.

"They did that on the boat too," said Leo. "But it's understandable. They haven't done 'it' in a long time."

"'It' as in sex?" asked Odd.

"Yeah, they're a special case," said Leo. He the continued to explain the Titan war and the potion they got. "Only children of Aphrodite are born knowing how to make it," he continued. "But this evil Luke guy got the recipe from a girl named Silena."

"Doubt they're mad at him," said Odd bluntly. That caused me and Leo to burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi Pov<strong>

I felt something shift against me and I opened my eyes. It was semi light outside, not completely dark, but darker than before I fell asleep, I look around the room. It's a mess. That's strange, I normally keep my room clean. My shirt and shorts were thrown on the floor next to a jacket I didn't recognize. Wait yes I did! It's Ulrich's! And that's his shirt at the foot of the bed, and there are his… pants?

At this moment I notice other things, like my bra over the bedside table lamp... Something shifts against me again, and its arm is wrapped around my torso. My bare torso! I turn my head to look behind me and find Ulrich slowly waking up. He quickly woke up and we scooted away from each other, using my thin white blanket to cover our bodies.

"Yumi, I'm… I'm so sorry," he said in a 'I'm-going-to- jump-off-a-bridge-now' way. "I honestly don't remember anything after drinking water." Me too.

"Its 9:45pm!" I said looking at the clock.

"Crap! It's a twenty minute walk!" He found his boxers next to his side of the bed, put them under the sheets, and got dressed. "I'll be going now." He headed for the door, but was stopped when we heard the garage door noisily open. "Shit!"

"Out the window! I have a trellis outside!" I told him. He opened up the window and climbed down.

"Bye." He said. Then I heard a groan. I pulled a shirt on and went over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worried.

"I'm stuck"

"How are you stuck?"

"…You don't want to know…" I raised an eyebrow. He struggled a little bit more and I heard a crash. I pulled on some shorts and looked out the window. Ulrich was now stuck on branch. "Just my luck. If I'm not stuck in a window, I get stuck on a freaking tree!" he said agitated. I chuckled slightly at the situation. My heart stopped, there was a knock at my door.

"Yumi? Are you ok? We heard a noise." My dad's voice came through the door. I quickly closed the blinds and window and turned around as my dad came into the room.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." I said slightly out of breath my heart racing. He looked around the room searching for something. "Are you looking for something?" I asked him, voice calm now. He looked back at me.

"Oh nothing Yumi. Your mother has food made so come down to eat." I nodded and he left my room. I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I turned back to the window and looked out. Ulrich had gotten free of the tree and was heading back to the school. I headed down the stairs. "It's going to be awkward around the others now…" was all I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Aelita Pov<strong>

The cold air woke me up abruptly. I was still in the factory. The chair was fully reclined and I was lying in it. I started to get up when I noticed my hand was pushing against Jeremie's chest. His bare chest! I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized was clothe less and so was mine.

Jeremie woke up just as I was pushing against him. He saw me and quickly averted his gaze. At that moment, I decided that I wasn't ashamed nor did I regret having sex. The clock said 9:30, so I decided that we could stay for another fifteen minutes. I laid down next to him, letting him look at me. His cheeks gained a bright red dolor. "I guess we completely forgot that I stung you… Uh, the mosquito! The mosquito stung you." I started laughing and kissed his even redder cheek.

"You're too cute."

"Hey, don't we have to get back to Kadic?" He started to get up, so I gently pushed him down with my hand.

"We have half an hour until curfew. Can we just stay her for another fifteen minutes?"

He smiled "Of course." I snuggled up against him and just talked.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Pov<strong>

Ugh! The stupid headaches that came with that stupid potion. Besides,, what's the fun of having sex if you don't remember any of it? Percy let out another loud snore, identical to the one that woke me up. His snores are twice as loud considering my head is on his chest, our legs intertwined, my right hand above his left, above his head. It was sweet, really. That is until I saw the time. 9:51.

"Percy, wake up!" I got up quickly, accidentally kneeing him in the groin. He woke up screaming in immense pain.

"Annabeth! You kneed me really hard! We might not be doing horizontals any time soon." I elbowed his chest.

"Don't be vulgar. Get dressed, we only have a little more than five minutes." I jumped up from the bed. And started digging through them. After a minute when I only found my bra, I looked and saw Percy in the same position, mouth hanging wide open. I found his boxer and threw them at him.

"Sorry! You are just so hot!" I felt my face heat up.

"Just put on some clothes!"

"Must we?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because if Jim finds us like this, constant vigilance for the both of us, as in, never again."

"Ok, OK!" He put on his boxers. "Dressing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Piper Pov<strong>

I woke up because of an enormous headache. I felt like I was hungover. Jason and I were on our sides, his arms around me, chest to chest, legs intertwined. Jason was still passed out, quietly snoring. I decided to with him for a bit. Gently and slowly, I untangled myself from him and let my back face him. I lay there for a while and Jason was still passed out. Annoyed I slightly kicked his leg to wake him up. He snorted and woke up. He started to sit up, and I sat up at the same time, keeping the sheet around my chest. He started checking the room and himself, lifting the sheet to be sure. He turned to me.

"Did… did we do it?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, and decided to toy with him even more. "Don't you remember?"

He lowered his gaze. "No," he said in a not-cool-man way. I felt bad and looked at the clock, 8:30. We still had time.

"Wanna do it again?" his head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

"Really?" he asked, searching my eyes to see any signs that I was joking. I nodded. "Yes!" and he pinned me to the bed again.

* * *

><p><strong>William Pov<strong>

At 9:55, we all left Odd's room and headed back to our own. I saw Annabeth and Piper running up the stairs talking rapidly in Greek. Aelita and Jeremie walked up the stair together returning only now from the factory. They hugged each other, and then Aelita caught up with Annabeth and Piper. Not sure if it was only my impression, but Jeremie's hair seemed too messed up for someone who always keeps it combed and perfect.

When I finally reached my room; after bumping into a flushed Hazel a couple of hallways down as she headed towards the stairs, I walked into an empty door. Wondering where Frank was, I heard something under his bed. When I ducked my head down there to check it out, I screamed and backed up when a saw a spider. I'm a little arachnophobic.

The spider got out from underneath the bed, and I saw it grow bigger and bigger and scaring the shit out of me I'm a little arachnophobic. After a while the growing spider turned into Frank. I think that scared me even more.

"Dude!" he said after changing. I'm pretty sure his plain white shirt was inside out and his pants were unzipped, but I was too freaked out to notice. "Didn't you know I'm a shapeshifter?"

I shook my head, calming down. "Didn't you know I'm arachnophobic?"

"You, Annabeth, and the entire Athena cabin," he muttered "Who else?"

"Sorry many, but why exactly are you a spider underneath you bed?"

"Just, uh, something happened between me and Hazel."

"A fight?"

"Not exactly, but please, drop it. Laisse tomber sil vous plait." I nodded but a new idea popped into my head.

"How can you shapeshift? I mean, you're son of Mars, the Roman war god. What does becoming animals have to do with him?"

"Nothing, I'm descendant of a son of Poseidon, one of the original Argonauts. He was blessed and cursed with a gift of shapeshifting. It got passed down. My mom and grandma had it."

"What happened to their gift?" I asked, noticing he used past tense.

"Well, it stops working after you die."

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I feel like a jackass now."

"S'not like you knew. She died while helping her comrade in the Canadian army. Grandma died three months ago. Old age."

"Man, that must suck. What about Hazel? What's her story?"

"She was born in New Orleans in 1933…"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "What?"

"Be patient! Let me finish!" he said. "Born in 1933, she went to school with Leo's grandfather when she was twelve, she moved to Alaska because Gaea possessed her mother and told her to do so. Gaea had her summon gems to create a giant , and right before the giant was done, she destroyed it and she and her mother died in the process. Last Year, Nico, a son of Hades, picked her up and brought her back to life,"

"Whoa what about1" before I could continued, he cut me off.

"I don't know about anyone else. Just her."

"Kay. Night." And I shut off the light and we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

ULRICH POV

I had to scale up a wall to get to my bedroom window; luckily Odd got my text and opened the second story window to let me in. I was ten minutes late to my fucking curfew. Worst of all, Yumi probably hates me. Isn't my life just great?

At last, I reach the window and Odd pulls me in, "Where were you? You're all sweaty and you can't shower now."

"Yeah, I know, I know!" I grumbled. "Long story."

"We've got time. Tell me or next time I'll tell Jim to bring you into the door."

"Fine, morning then. I'm exhausted." That was a total lie, I was wide awake all night. I had sex with Yumi. I don't even remember it. I talked to Yumi, drank water, and talked some more. After that, things got gradually fuzzy. Was there something in the water?

Wow, I lose my virginity to a girl I've loved forever, she probably hates me, and I remember nothing. Am I really that unlucky?

Morning came creeping by and as soon as the clock read six, I went to go take a shower to try to forget last night. No such luck.

When I went back to the room and realized I left my key on my nightstand. "Odd! Let me in!" I pounded on the door. Another thing to add to my list of bad luck, a roommate who sleeps like a rock while listening to loud rock music. I had to wait out in the hallway wearing only a towel.

Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi came around the hallway, dressed and ready to go. Percy, Jason, and Leo marched like zombies behind them. The other demigods were nowhere to be seen Yumi met my eyes, and we both looked away blushing, remembering last night.

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita.

"Odd won't let me in," I told them "He's a heavy sleeper listening to loud rock."

"I've got this." Jeremie walked up to the door and pounded on it shouting, "Odd, you missed breakfast. It was pancake day."

"That isn't going to work," I told him, only to have odd open the door with scared eyes three seconds later. "Your food senses never cease to amaze me," I told Odd as I walked in the room and looked for a clean pair of boxers, I removed the towel from my waist and shoulders.

As soon as the towel was off, my shoulders, Percy's eyes snapped to my left forearm where I was stung last night. He marched over and grabbed my arm and brought the bite closer to his widened eyes, "When did this happen?" He asked.

"Yesterday at Yumi's, why?" I asked. At that moment, all the girls except Clarisse and Hazel waltzed in, hair still wet from their shower. Percy and Annabeth locked eyes and an unspoken agreement settled in the air. Frank and Hazel came in three seconds later, not meeting each others eyes.

"If you did not get stung yesterday, get out," said Percy, his voice like steel.

"Why?" asked Odd.

"Just do as he says," said Annabeth, her voice equally harsh. The others left, Leo looking around as he walked out the door. Something must have added up in his head because his eyes lit up as he closed the door.

In the room, Jason and Piper sat in Odd's bed, Jeremie and Aelita on mine, Frank and Hazel sat on the floor between the beds. Yumi leaned against the door as Percy and Annabeth talked in hushed whispers by my desk. I stayed next to the closet, Slipping on cargo pants and a green shirt on.

"All of you got stung?" asked Percy as I put on my dark green jacket on. We all nodded. Aelita snickered and Jeremie blushed at the word stung. I started getting a slight headache, and Yumi rubbed her temples. "You drank water?" Again we nodded, my head started pounding so hard I had to sit down, so did Yumi. Is she mimicking me?

"You two okay? Whats wrong?" asked Annabeth.

"Headache," Yumi and I said at the time. Apparently, that freaked out the two. the other demigods also seemed freaked out about this. Jeremie and Aelita looked confused.

"What happened after you drank water?" asked Percy.

"Uh, we blacked out," said Jeremie.

"Same," said Yumi.

"And when you woke up?" Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and I blushed furiously. Frank and Hazel didn't meet each other's eyes. "Ok, Frank and Hazel make sense because they are demigods, same with Jason and Piper, but the others?"

"I don't know," replied Annabeth. "Unless," she dug through her bag and brought out something that looked a lot like a Kindle 4. She went over to Yumi and pricked her finger at the bottom of the e-reader. The e-reader made a series of beeps, long and short ones in a seemingly random order. "Leo! He still cant make it in an understandable language."

"That sounded a lot like morse code," said Yumi. Jeremie nodded. "Spelled out DB-27."

"My morse code must be rusty then," said Jeremie. "I got DBVS."

"DB-27?" Annabeth asked Yumi. She nodded. "OK, Demigod Blood 27%. Oh Fuck!"

"Wise girl, what does that mean?" asked Percy.

"It means that everything that affects demigods, except celestial bronze, will affect them." She replied. "Namely, potions, ambrosia, and necter"

"So the every-so-often is the same as well?" He asked, she nodded.

"What is the every-so-often?" asked Jeremie.

"Well, the every-so-often is sex, and you have to have it every so often otherwise you might get headaches that might make you pass out. Distance from one another also gives you the major headaches." said Percy. We all stared at him.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"Nope," said Piper. "I don't know the details, but I can tell if they are lying about this potion"

"I'll tell Leo to give the others the abridged version to the others outside," said Percy.

"Way ahead of you." Said Leo's muffled voice through the door. Percy and Annabeth looked murderous while everyone else became red with embarrassment. Even I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Then come in," said Percy through clenched teeth. Everyone outside, including Clarisse and the Stolls came in and found a place to sit down. Odd looked at me and Yumi and said,

"About time you two. A little unconventional, but still." He turned to Aelita and Jeremie. "Didn't know you had it in ya." The four of us blushed furiously, and I imagined killing that purple cat in several different ways.

"How often is the every-so-often?" asked Travis.

"Wow, Leo really explained well, huh?" Percy said with anger present in his voice.

"Please," said William "He repeated it word for word doing voice imitations." Jason who was sitting next to Leo slapped the back of his head.

"Here comes the awkward part," mumbled Annabeth. "For about a month or so, the every-so-often is every night." Everyones eyes popped wide open. Every night with Yumi? Oh gods, kill me now. It's awkward now, how about every night. "Should we tell them or, will it want them to compete against fate?" Annabeth whispered to Percy, who shrugs a response.

"Do you guys compete against things out of your control a lot?" asked Percy to Jeremie.

"Only X.A.N.A. really, and now, Gaea. But fate? Not really," he replied.

"So if I tell you something about your fate, you would feel nor obliged nor opposed to do it?" Percy asked.

"Nah, fate is kind of a guideline to us, we fill in the blanks however," I told him.

"Good, so now I can tell you," Annabeth sighed and said. "The potion only affects soulmates." Yumi's eyes popped out of her head, so did William's. I'm pretty sure mine did too.

"Soulmates?" asked William, clearly disappointed. I kind of did a little happy dance inside of my head.

"Yes. Aphrodite comes together with the fates and they pair two people together, thus soulmates. You see, Helen and Paris were soulmates, but that didn't work out, so Aphrodite created the potion for that exact reason. She made them to bring soulmates together, however, X.A.N.A. or Gaea got the ingredients and used it for their purpose of distracting us," said Annabeth. "Now the mist only goes so far, so we got to go all mission impossible for the every-so-oftens. We need to... shit!" said Annabeth, remembering something before she finished her last sentence.

"What is it?" asked Percy. Annabeth just stared at him, and somehow got the message, and paled. "Travis, Connor, come here." Annabeth widened her eyes at him. "Our debit cards are monitored by Delmas, we can't buy this." He whispered something on the brothers' ears and the smirked at the message.

"Want us to get rubbers while we are at it? A box each?" asked Travis.

"Night that is, each night for each," Percy slapped both f them at the back of the heads and handed them a navy baseball cap.  
>"Be back before breakfast!" He yelled after the two as they ran out the room.<p>

"What are they getting?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just... uh... Tell you later. Anyways Annabeth," Percy continued. "Mission Impossible?"

"Right!" she replied. "Well, we should speak in Greek in case any passerby's or Sissy tries to listen in." We all nodded in agreement. "Well, we need to figure out how to get together. The rest of you need to cover for us as we do this. Ulrich can just sneak out the window to go to Yumi's house." Yumi blushed brightly at that, and I wasn't too thrilled with seeing her frisky window and tree. "That okay? Because that is what would work out best for the overall plan. If not, we can figure something else out."

"It's fine," said Yumi. "But my walls are paper thin." She pictured her father's face if he heard and walked in on us. Wait, how do i know that?

"So are the walls here at Kadic," commented Annabeth. "Which is why Leo is going to soundproof the dorm walls as well as your room at your house."

"Leo is going to do what now?" Leo asked, jumping up from the floor. "Annabeth thats going to take all day!"

"You are going to have the mist on your side, You'll be fine!" She replied. "Moving on. Hazel, all you have to do is sneak past Sissy, and William can sleep in Ulrich's bed." The three nodded. Poor William will have to sleep next a snore fest. Yumi giggled from the other side of the bed.

"Ok then. Leo will have to make a bed that can easily be hidden in a closet and sleep here, and Clarisse, you'll have a room to yourself."

"What else will 'Leo" have to do?" asked Leo bitterly.

"Actually," Annabeth started. "Sound proof the rooms as well as Yumi's house, make a lock that will lock Jim in his room from eleven pm to five am, a minibed that can stow away, hand holds and foot holds for Ulrich leading up to the window, a lock that can be opened by this dorm key on this window, and call phones and laptops that wont send up a flare to monsters."

"While I work all day, You use the night to play?" asked Leo. "How is that fair?"

"Shut up man!" said Jason. "Please continue."

"Alrighty then," said Annabeth. "Piper and Jason can use Jason's and Leo's room, then. Hazel sneaks into Frank's room, William and Leo come into Odd's room, Ulrich goes over to Yumi's and as for Percy, Jeremie, Aelita, and I, that actually doesn't matter because it could work either way, so we can think over who prefers which or toss a coin and decide later."

"That leaves three rooms for six members of the virgin club," commented Odd.

"One," said Clarisse "One room for three virgins"

"What? Are you kidding me?" asked Odd

Annabeth shook her head. "Travis and Katie Gardener, a daughter of Demeter, are together, and Connor has had several slutty girlfriends."

"What about you?" asked Odd to Clarisse.

"My boyfriend's name is Chris Rodrigez," she said, smiling smugly.

"So the virgin club meets in my room?" The others nodded "Alrighty then."

"We all leave at exactly eleven at night and return at exactly five in the morning" Annabeth continued. "Any questions?"

"Yes, actually," said Aelita, who has been quiet this entire time. "The Demigod blood 27%, does that mean we have godly ancestry in our blood?"

"No," replied Annabeth. "Anything else?"

"So the virgin club meets in my room?" The others nodded "Alrighty then."

"We all leave at exactly eleven at night and return at exactly five in the morning" Annabeth continued. "Any questions?"

"What are Travis and Connor going to steal for us?" I asked in plain English. "And we will not leave until we know the answer."

"Well you see," said Percy, switching back to Greek. "Sometime's the potion is a natural contraceptive, but there is no way of knowing but only one thing that is sure is that while under the influence of the potion nobody was using protection so the thieves are getting the girls some pregnancy tests, please don't freak out" He said in one breath.

Oh shit. I might be a father and I don't even remember conceiving it. Fuck my life: Yumi started feeling nauseous and she desperately hoped it wasn't due to morning sickness. She remembered that Annabeth told her and Aelita that because of demigod blood, she would conceive faster than the ordinary mortal, and now she had demigod blood. Man, she must really hate right now.

"I don't hate you," Yumi said to me. I sent over a confused look. "You said I must hate you but I don't."

"Ulrich didn't say anything," said Odd

"I though it," I said.

"That's normal," said Percy. "The Potion allows the couple to communicate telepathically." Well can this day get any weirder?

At seven, the cafeteria opened and we all got a table. Yumi used to eat at home, but she told her parents she wanted to spend more time with her friends. Travis and Connor ran in with their pockets bulging and oversized bellies, and they proceeded to walk the girls to the bathroom. I was trembling and so was Jeremie. Jason was silently praying that the test came back negative. Percy was the only one who looked semi-normal. Frank was gone, but William told me he might be a small animal somewhere.

"How the fuck are you calm?" I asked Percy.

"Oh, I'm scared as fuck," replied Percy. "This just isn't my first pregnancy scare, so i know how not to act."

"How many pregnancy scares have you gone through?" asked Odd.

"Nineteen." We all stared at him. How the fuck? He's only seventeen!

"Didn't you get the hint to wear condoms after the first time?" asked Odd.

"I got shot with the potion nineteen time, dumbbell!" said Percy. "Besides, next year, I'm getting a vasectomy."

"Don't you want to have children?" asked William. "You know, in the future?"

"You see guys," started Percy. "Demigods fight wars, a lot. This is my second war where I'm one of the main ones in the prophecy. I can't have children now! What if i die? What if Annabeth dies? What if both of us die? Demigods don't normally pass the age of twelve. I am both incredibly lucky and in increasing danger because I am so old. If i make it past 25, then I'll get it reversed. If not, oh well." He talked about him dying so calmly, as if he were resigned to the fact that he could die any minute now.  
>After what seemed like an eternity, the girls came back. "Negative," was all the said and they sat down with us. Travis smirked at me and slipped something on to my lap. It was a box. A box of...<p>

"What the fuck Travis?" He and Connor started laughing.

"You're going to need it tonight," said Connor as Travis handed the others each a box of Trojans.

"You could have given it to us later," I told him.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be as hilarious," said Travis, snickering. Percy slapped both of them on the back of their heads.

"Leo, you better start your projects now," said Annabeth. Leo sighed and slid his tray over to Odd before getting up and walking over to the dorms. At the door he stopped, and turned around.

"Yumi, what's your address?" he asked. Yumi took out a red pen from her book bag and Leo told her to write it on his arms. "I lose papers," he said. "It's pretty hard for me to lose an arm without me noticing it." After she wrote down her address, he snapped his fingers and walked away.

We went to class as usual, and by the end of the day, X.A.N.A. had not attacked once. Although something equally as weird happened.

We were all in my room, which seems to be the preferred spot for us, when a shadow appeared and started strangling Frank. It didn't look like the typical X.A.N.A. shadow, but we thought it was Gaea. We were about to attack when Percy shouted,

"Nico! Do not send the poor boy to your father!" at that moment, a fourteen year old boy no taller than Odd wearing an oversized aviator Jacket stepped out of the shadow.

"This son of a bitch you-know-whatted my baby sister!" he shouted. Frank was reduce to just flailing his arms and gasping. Hazel ran over to Nico and grabbed one of his arms which allowed Nico to lose balance and Frank to drink some air. Before Nico could grab Frank again, Percy tackled him.

"Chill cous," said Percy. "You know the effects of the potion as well as anyone."

"Don't care, he could have let himself get dehydrated!" Nico shouted.

"Hazel could also have gotten dehydrated!" said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, please realize that when I'm angry as I am now, logic doesn't matter or make sense to me," he said from under Percy. Right then, Leo walked in wearing a hard hat and pulling an infinite amount of tools from his belt.

"Sup," he said not even looking at us. "Hey Nico."

"Wow, you don't even notice that Percy tackled Nico?" asked Odd

"I noticed," said Leo. "I assumed that he had a good reason to do so, and this isn't the first time he's done it. Now if you you excuse me, tengo que hacer muchas cosas, por que Annabeth quiere que yo trabaje todo el dia y no duerma" he said as he installed a lock on the bedroom window.

"Leo!" shouted Annabeth. "I somewhat understand spanish!"

"Puta," He muttered under his breath.

"Leo!" Annabeth shouted. "You're the only handyman. Who else could have done this."

"But you don't give a guy just one day!" he replied.

"We don't have but one day."

"Fine, whatever, I'm done."

"And yet you give me grief?"

"Dad came by and helped," he said. Everyone's back straightened.

"What did he say?" asked Jason.

"Nothing concerning you, something personal. Just get ready for tonight." And He slammed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:

Hey guys! Sorry for the... Year long wait. My friend is the one typing this and although, on paper, it's written up to chapter 20- something, she lost the original chapter 9

(Sorry)

So here it is.

Guest #1: Thank You

Guest #2: It's not XANA's idea, and not Gaea's idea...

Claw-Cannon: Sorry!

Authors friend note:

Hi guys! I am soooooo sorry about not updating for MerMagicAnaLily! I kind of… sort of… lost the original chapter! So don't be mad at her. If you want to send hate mail send it to me: ColorGuardAng

Ulrich POV

Who's bright idea was it again to force me to scale a two story building? Right, Annabeth's. Remind me to kill her later.

Finally, however, I reach the window and pull myself through, only to find myself sitting on her bed looking 100% afraid. Great! I knew she hated me!

"I don't hate you," she said to me, not meeting my eyes. "I'm just… I mean…" She trailed off. Great, she feels like I do.

_"Just kiss her," Percy said earlier that day, "Then everything will come into place."_

The gods help me, that's what I did. But luckily, she got into the kiss and lay back on the bed and pulled me on top.

Aelita POV

Why am I doing? I am right outside his door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Taking a deep breath and found him examining a small foil packet. When he saw me he quickly hid it in his drawer.

"A- Aelita!" he stammered. "Mm, it's already 11:00, so that's why you're here!" I nodded.

"Um well, you job how my room is... I... Uh...I got some courage seeing him flushed sand kissed him.

"It's fine Jeremie." I wrapped my arms around him and this time he kissed back.

Piper POV

"Jason?" I opened the door and found him wearing only a towel. He blushed bright red.

"I... Um... Had to distract Jim."

"Fine by me," and I pushed him back on the bed.

Annabeth POV

He walked in the room, and his jaw dropped. "Th-that's m-my shirt," he stuttered. Yes, I was wearing his Camp Half-Blood shirt. Just hid Camp Half-Blood shirt. He looked down, and then up. "Gods I love you," and he grabbed me and slammed his lips onto mine

Leo's POV

William and I have come to an agreement. We are going to kill Ulrich. Why didn't he tell us Odd snored? Now this isn't just snoring this is a locomotive running over a herd of pigs! How does any air get in there?

The two of us threw pillows at odd. That didn't work. We trew textbooks, hardcover anime's, nothing. William had to stop me from pulling out a sledge hammer. Tomorrow, Ulrich dies.

Yumi POV

Ulrich got off me and flopped onto the other side of the bed. The two of us were panting, staring at the ceiling. Then he spoke, sort of.

"That was..."

"Wow." I finished for him. "You... You were..."

"Whoa" The two of us turned on our sides to face each other, pulling my white cotton sheet on top of us.

"What were we missing out on?" I laughed.

"I should have grown a pair sooner!" We laughed and smiled at each other.

"Hey Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go again?" He shot up, his sheet dragging a little lower.

"You're kidding," he said

"We've got four years to make up for!"

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," and before I could reply, he pulled me close and kissed me again.

Aelita POV

Jeremie pulled me close. "I like remembering," he said giddily, giddily, and we both broke into a fit of giggles.

"Me too." I snuggled into him. "This might not be so bad." He kissed the top of my head.

"Not at all."


End file.
